Friend or Foe?
by TheSpider'sBride
Summary: This is a story about Xana asking Odd for help. Xana's sister is behind all the latest attacks on earth, including William's possession. Is Xana tricking them? Or is it true? Will Xana and Odd become more than friends? OxX AxJ WxY rated M.
1. Odd meets Xana

Friend or Foe?

Author's Note: This is during season four and may contain season 4 spoilers. If you want to watch this season's episodes again or you missed them you can go to story also contains a male/male relationship between Xana and Odd. This story is rated M for that purpose and may have some adult like language in later chapters. Please tell me in a review if you would like this story to continue. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Lyoko or Cartoon Network or any of the websites. I do not make any money off of Code Lyoko or Cartoon Network. I own Xana's physical body.

Chapter One

Odd Della Robbia looked across the Kadic Junior High school lawn and saw his best friend, Ulrich Stern, coming towards him. He lay back with his eyes closed and waited for Ulrich.

"Hey Odd, I bought you a water," said Ulrich sitting beside Odd.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the bottle. "Where are the others?"

"Jeremie and Aelita are in his dorm working on getting William back. Fake William is with Yumi at her house and we're here. And bored."

Odd smiled and took a deep breath. He then got an idea. "Do you want to go to Lyoko? Maybe we'll see William," Odd asked, smiling now more then ever.

"No. I have soccer practice in fifteen minutes." replied Ulrich.

"Oh," Odd sighed, his smile faltering. "Maybe later then."

The boys sat in each other's company only for ten minutes longer before Ulrich left.

Odd stayed no longer then two minutes before he went to the factory only half a mile away.

Odd typed in the code to start the scanners that would take him to Lyoko.

"_Scanners Waiting" _ The screen read.

Odd went down into the scanner room.

He entered the center scanner. Odd closed his eyes and waited for the drop into Lyoko.

He felt him self being lifted up, his heart beating faster. Suddenly it all stopped and he was falling.

By instinct he landed on the ground. Odd opened his eyes and saw the dry orange of the desert, wire like vanes of Lyoko treading through the ground.

Odd looked at himself; Purple and black jumpsuit, big purple cat like hands, and a purple cat tail.

Odd saw that the purple hover board had appeared next to him.

"I didn't do that. Maybe Jeremie programmed them to come every time we're in Lyoko," Odd pondered.

Odd jumped on the hover board and rode past the desert and over a digital sea; he rode for an hour before his board hit a solid invisible wall. He pressed his hands on the invisible wall. "How did this get here? But then I never been this far, maybe it's the end of Lyoko."

"Oh, but Odd, it is only the beginning." said a voice behind Odd.

"William?" asked Odd, turning around on his board to find a boy his age with long black hair and a skinny face grinning at him. Upon closer inspection Odd saw the boy standing on a pink transparent disk; he was wearing a black jumpsuit and had two daggers on each side of his hip.

"No. Are you going to stare at me all day?" said the boy. Odd realized this must be Xana. He pointed his fist at him at shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall on his knees.

Xana looked up at Odd, furious. "Had I meant to hurt you I would have sent someone to do so a long time ago; now if you leave me unscathed until we get to land where I can better explain, I promise it will work out for the both of us." Xana told him crossly.

They rode back to the desert in silence, making no eye contact. As soon Xana stepped on the ground, Odd once again pointed an arrow at him. Xana put his hands up in defense. "Wait, I have to tell you something."

Odd lowered his hands and stepped back. "What?" Odd demanded.

Xana sigh and closed his eyes. "The boy, William, hasn't got my control. He's being used against me as well as your friends," Xana said, looking at his feet.

"I don't believe you. You want to hurt me."

"I could have hurt you long ago, Odd, I have already said so."

"Uh-huh," said Odd in an un-believing tone but decided to go along with it.

"And who could possibly be trying to hurt _you?_"

"My sister, a carbon copy of myself, a twin as you would call it," replied Xana.

"She uses him to hurt me, physically, while she mentally torments me."

Odd looked at Xana; his eye landed on his ears, pointy like Aelita's. He guessed Franz Hopper made them both like that. The hair on Xana's head was so long that it made him look like an elf from a movie he'd seen and a book he read.

"If I help you, will you give Aelita her dad back?"

"Yes, I will do everything in my power to do so," said Xana with a grin that told Odd, Xana was relieved.

"Well, I need to tell others about this, you might have to help," Odd told him.

"I will come as soon as I know you are here. I will have a Kankrelat wait for you, what ever you do, do not harm him, he is my…favorite…pet," said Xana.

"Do you know a lot about earth and humans?" asked Odd curious if Xana was even part of Lyoko.

"No." replied Xana shifting awkwardly, looking once again at his feet.

"Well, I have to go. I've been gone for a long time and they'll wonder where I am. I'll come back tomorrow. That's Sunday. I'll have the whole day to convince my friends you're…good, and teach you human things."

"Thank you Odd." said Xana grabbing Odd's shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing Odd's cheek.

Odd blushed. Immediately, he felt pain in his chest that told him Xana was taking his life points in order for him to be sent to earth.

**Author's Note: _I hope that was good. In the next chapter Odd will explain Xana to them. It will probably be shorter then this but there will be a longer chapter after it. Also questions in this chapter will be answered. _**

_**Please tell me what you thought of it, and don't hesitate to point out any miss spellings, grammar or concerns about the story. Thank you. **_

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters but the Kankrelat's name (Sam or Sammson) and personality, Xana's physical body and his sister Amabel. I own only those three. **_


	2. Foe turns Friend

Author's Note: In this chapter Odd will explain to his friends that Xana is on their side.

Again this Fanfiction story is rated M for Mature readers. For Male/Male and adult language.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Code Lyoko or CartoonNetwork. I do however own Xana's physical body, the Kankrelat's personality and name (Sam or Sammson) and Amabel, Xana's carbon copy (or twin).

Friend or Foe?

Chapter Two.

__

Odd raced back to school. He stopped at door twenty-eight and knocked on the door.

A boy slightly younger then himself answered the door. He was blond like Odd and had glasses to always push up on his face.

Odd saw Aelita sitting on Jeremie's bed with her laptop.

"Odd, please come in. We're still working on getting William back," Jeremie said, opening the door a little wider.

"Thanks, Jer. I think we all need to talk about something," Odd said, nervously fiddling with his fingers but he walked in the room nearly knocking his friend over.

"What do you need to talk about, Odd? We're always here for you," Aelita told him, patting free space beside her. There were books and paper and computer disks all around, but Odd moved a pile of books off of Jeremie's computer chair.

Jeremie scowled at the fact someone other then him was moving his stuff, but Odd dismissed that as Jeremie not getting enough sleep.

"Uh…I think it would be better if everybody was here," Odd said, unsure of everything.

"Okay," Jeremie said. "I'll call Yumi. Ulrich is already on his way."

Once everybody was there, Odd felt a strange tightening in his throat like he was going to cry.

He swallowed but it only reluctantly faded.

"I went to Lyoko today, guys," Odd said, his voice breaking a little, sounding more high then usual.

"Yes? Are you okay?" asked Aelita.

"Did you see William?" Ulrich asked.

"But –" started Fake William before Yumi covered his mouth.

"Go on, Odd," she told him.

"I saw Xana." Odd heard a gasp from Aelita and saw Jeremie close his eyes. "He's on our side. William is being controlled by someone else."

"No, he's not, Odd. He's fooling you into bringing us to Lyoko, so he and Will can throw us into the digital sea," Ulrich explained.

Odd thought for a moment about what he was just told.

'_Xana sounded pretty sad. He said he didn't know a lot about earth. Is he really telling the truth?_

_I need to prove it to them, but how…?'_

The next thing he knew, a hand was in front of his face. "Earth to Odd!" said Yumi loudly.

Odd stared at her. "I can prove it to you!" he said suddenly and just as loudly.

"Odd –" started Jeremie but Odd didn't give him the chance.

"No, I can. I really can. Tomorrow," said Odd, shaking. Odd walked out. He was furious with them. How dare they? They should know better.

He wished they would believe him. _Was _he to quick to judge Xana? Maybe.

He'd have to wait 'till morning to find out. Something in his gut told him he made the right choice.

Xana sounded sad, talking about his sister.

Odd went into his room, where his dog, Kiwi, was waiting for food. "Hi Ki'. You want food?" Odd asked. Kiwi only waged his harder and jumped up and down. Odd filled the dog bowl labeled "Kiwi" with store brand dog food.

Odd took his shirt off and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

_He was on Lyoko. Xana was there, smiling. Odd ran to him. "Hi Odd." Xana said._

_Odd let out a breath and smiled. "Hi, Xana." he returned. Xana put his arms around Odd's neck, and gave him a kiss._

Odd woke suddenly in a cold sweat, breathing hard. "What a weird dream!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd?" he heard Ulrich say. Odd looked over at Ulrich's side of the room. Ulrich was lying in his bed with a book sitting on his pillow, and a pencil in his hand.

Odd looked away. "It _is _true you know. What I said about Xana."

Ulrich sighed; he knew he couldn't win. Odd must have been right or he wouldn't have been so passionate about it.

"I know," said Ulrich.

Odd turned his back to look at his best friend. "Really?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." answered Ulrich. "Why don't you change into your night clothes?"

Odd got up and put his usual night outfit on. Odd sighed and laid back on the bed. This time there were no dreams.

"Here we are guys," Odd said as he landed on all fours in Lyoko.

"So, where is this Kankrelat?" asked Yumi. Odd looked around. A smaller then usual Kankrelat came toward them. Ulrich pulled his sabers out, and Yumi and Aelita looked as if they were ready to fight, too.

The robot stopped at Odd's feet and spun its head around once.

"Look!" said Aelita, pointing the way the Kankrelat came.

Xana was riding his hover disk.

Odd was somewhat relived Xana was there.

Xana stopped at Odd and hopped off the disk. "Hello." He said bowing politely. "I have come asking both for forgiveness, and help."

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita looked surprised at what they just witnessed.

Ulrich stepped up and drew one of his swords.

"Prove yourself," Ulrich told him.

"I don't want to _fight _you," Xana told him. "Is that proof enough?"

Ulrich looked at his feet and walked away.

"Tell us exactly what you need," Odd said.

"I just want to be on earth, with you all," Xana said sadly. "I want to free Franz Hopper and William. Then kill Amabel."

Odd guessed Xana was talking about his sister and replied, "Okay, how do we get to them?"

Before Xana could answer, a red leaser hit his leg. A Kankrelat had hit him. Xana turned and stabbed the creature, taking its life points.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Xana asked the little bug like robot that was hiding behind Xana. "Poor thing, he's beaten by all of the others. Amabel changed them all, now I am forced to kill my own creatures, the only kind of family I've ever known."

Odd watched Xana pick Sammson up like a small child. "How do you want to do it?" Odd asked.

"Easily." replied Xana. "I want to get us to get out of here with Hopper and William. If he wants to leave, that is."

"If he wants to?" asked Jeremie from Earth.

"Yes, William and Amabel are quite fond of each other. They seem to be good friends," Xana explained. "Then of course, it could be that nasty virus she gave him." Xana sat on a nearby rock. Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi sat on the ground.

"Well, how about we leave Xana and come back tomorrow and tell him all about Earth, and figure out a plan," Odd suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Jeremie and the others seemed to agree.

"I'm starting the devirtualtion."

"Goodbye, everyone," Xana said.

Author's Note: _I hope that was good. It was longer then the last. In the next chapter, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Jeremie, will answer questions Xana asks about Earth._

_Thank you for your nice reviews! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything owned by CL or CartoonNetwork. I do however own: Xana's physical body, Xana's sister Amabel and Sam the Kankrelat.**

_**Please don't hesitate to point out any, spelling, grammar or any concerns. Thank you.**_


	3. New Things

-1

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!**_

Author's Note: Hi again! I'm having fun writing this! In this chapter the kids explain to Xana the important things humans need for survival on Earth.

This story is rated M, for Mature. For M/M and adult language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

"XXX" means cuts to next scene. I tried and ++ but they didn't work.

Odd couldn't wait to go back to Lyoko and see Xana. He was puzzled at why he was so anxious. _'It's just Xana,' _Odd thought, not paying attention to his math lesson._ 'A computer virus I used to hate. Xana is nothing more then a plot to get William back.'_

Still Odd couldn't help but daydream about Xana and the dream he had the night before last.

In history, Odd licked his lips, thinking about the kiss Xana had given him in the dream.

"Odd!" whispered Ulrich. "You can't be _that _hungry."

Odd raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Della Robbia?" said the teacher.

"Yes, may I go to the infirmary? My stomach and head hurts real bad," Odd requested.

"Yes, Odd. Here is a pass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odd laid on the hospital cot, letting the nurse check his vitals.

"Odd, can you tell me your symptoms?" asked Nurse Dorothy.

"Yeah…I guess. I can't stop thinking about this one person. He kissed my cheek and I think he gave me something," Odd explained and the nurse laughed hard.

"You, my boy, are fine. You have a crush. And it sounds, the way you talk, like a big one," said Dorothy.

Odd moaned. How could _he _like _Xana_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyoko and Xana had been in front of Odd's mind all day and now he was finally there.

He had a lump in his throat.

"Odd?" asked Xana. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied getting up and walking over to Xana. "First of all Xana, kissing."

"I know _that, _even an idiot would know a kiss when he had one," Xana interrupted.

Aelita and Yumi giggled. They were all sitting in a circle in the forest sector.

"No, kissing boys, big no," Odd told him. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't accept the fact Xana liked him and he liked Xana back.

"Oh, seems I am already failing." Xana looked at his feet sadly.

"That's not true Odd! It's all right for you to kiss a guy, or a girl, Xana," Aelita spoke up.

"Which is right?" asked Xana confused. "Odd or Aelita?"

"Well…," started Ulrich unsure. "They're both right and wrong. Odd can believe one thing and Aelita, another."

"Yes," said Xana. "I understand now. I like Aelita's theory best."

Odd's stomach hurt worse now. Odd sat with the others, hoping his nausea would fade.

"Odd, are you sure you're okay?" asked Yumi.

"I'm fine!" said Odd.

"Do humans get viruses?" asked Xana.

"No – well, yes, in a way," explained Jeremie from the super computer. "They can catch a virus, but it is usually taken care of by medicine, over the counter or medicine a doctor gives them… err us, you…humans."

Xana was puzzled. He pondered for a moment.

'_What is_ _medicine?' _he thought. _'What does over the counter mean? I've heard the word doctor before, but where? I'm not sure what it means even.' _

"A doctor," Odd started explain, "is a person who you go see when you're sick or have a virus. The doctorgives you medicine to help make you better."

"Oh," said Xana. Xana looked at Odd. He knew Odd probably didn't feel the same way as he did. But still he couldn't help staring at Odd.

"I think I'd like to figure out the rest for myself." Xana smiled. "I will now tell you all how I would like to kill Amabel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Xana," said Jeremie. "Are you ready to be de-virtualized to Earth?"

"Yes," replied Xana, who was waiting in the tower.

Their plan was to get Xana to Earth and work a plan from there. They hoped that working a plan would take less then a year.

Xana walked across the blue and now purple Lyokoian symbol to the code screen and typed:

CODE: _**EARTH **_

He felt a strong wind raise him up and his energy being used. He felt a pull on his skin.

Everything went blank.

When he came to, he was on a metal floor. He saw the human forms of his new friends and Jeremie, who it took him a moment to recognize, was putting a wet thing on his head.

He saw Odd kneeling beside him, smiling.

"You were blacked out when we found you in the scanner Xan," Odd told him.

"When someone asks what "Xana" means," Jeremie told him. "tell them it's a nickname and your real name is Alexander, or Alex."

Xana sat up. His head was throbbing. "I am on Earth," he said. Despite the pain, he smiled.

Xana remembered when he was created.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'FLASHBACK'

"_Now, my friend, you need a name," said a voice. _

"_Who are you?" asked un-named Xana._

"_I am Franz Hopper," replied the voice. "I think I will call you…"_

"_Xana," intoned a small toddler's voice._

"_Yes, that is quite a suitable name, my dear," said Hopper. "We will call you, Xana." _

"_Do quite like the name Xana," Xana told him. "But what is my purpose?"_

"_Well, you're a government weapon," he was told. "You can design the actual weapons, and live in total peace and never age or die." _

_Xana didn't know what aging or dying was, but to him they didn't sound good._

"_And one day, my daughter, my wife Luci and I will come live with you."_

'_END FLASHBACK'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xana?" said Odd trying to get Xana's attention. "Lyoko to Xana, come in!!"

Xana bolted from his thoughts. He cringed when Odd shouted.

"Here Xana," said Jeremie handing him a couple of pills. "This is migraine medicine. Put them in your mouth and swallow them whole."

Xana did so and buried his face in his hands. "My stomach hurts," he told them.

"I know what that means!" Odd said excitingly. This was always his favorite thing, teaching someone how to eat.

"You're hungry. When you're hungry you need to eat." Odd pulled Xana off of the floor.

"Trust me, when it comes to eating, Odd's a professional," Ulrich joked, making everyone but Xana laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xana was certain that eating wouldn't be easy but he decided to give it a try.

Odd had let him take a bite of his food before he got Xana his own.

But Xana couldn't.

He just sat there with his fork hovering above the meatloaf they decided to serve for the third time that week. "Come on Xana!" Odd said. "We're not getting any younger, or fuller."

Still Xana just sat there. "What if I don't like it?" he asked.

Odd shrugged. "I guess we'll find something you _do _like." Odd grabbed the fork from Xana and put some food on it. Odd put it in his friend's face. "Eat it."

"But-" Xana started.

"Eat it, Xana," Odd told him.

Xana reluctantly took a bite.

"Well?" asked Ulrich.

Xana swallowed. "It is quite edible," Xana told them grimly.

Odd got him new plate, stating that he wouldn't eat it cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," said Odd. "How's Earth working for ya?"

"I feel very tired," Xana told him.

"That's normal. All you need is sleep," Aelita told him.

"Where will he sleep?" asked Jeremie. "My room is no place, it's a mess."

"I'm a girl and Yumi is too, and already at home," said Aelita.

"I guess I'm on the floor tonight," said Odd.

"Yeah. Xana, I'll loan you my extra set of ear plugs," Ulrich told him.

Xana hugged his knees and set his head sideways on them. Looking around the room, Xana noticed a creature sitting in the open bottom drawer.

"That's Kiwi, my dog. You can pet him if you want," Odd said going over to the creature and patting its head.

Xana crawled over to Kiwi and petted him too.

Aelita and Jeremie stayed an hour before going to their rooms.

"Well, g'night Xana," said Odd settling on the floor.

Xana leaned over the frame of the bed and asked, "Isn't there enough room for both of us?"

Odd sighed; it was true that there was enough room for both. "Yeah," he said. "But it's just not done." Again, Odd knew it wasn't true.

He found himself being dragged up onto his bed. "Wha-! Hey, what d'you do that for?"

Xana smiled. "It is now," Xana said in a playfully evil tone and giggled.

Odd moaned. Half in excitement that he was with Xana, and half dreading that he was with him.

Xana grabbed him and pulled him closer, giggling still.

Odd looked over to the side of the room where Ulrich lay. He was sound asleep.

"Okay," Odd said looking into Xana's eyes. "I'll admit it. You like me, I like you. We kiss, we go out, in a month we'll be over. Understand?"

Xana nodded, unsure of what Odd told him.

"Okay then, let's get it over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: _**!(IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS!)! **__Okay this important._

_Is there ANYTHING you would like to see in the next chapter? Should Odd kiss Xana? _

_Should Xana tell everyone an important detail or not ? _

_Whoo! That was 8 pages! I am so glad I have so many readers/reviewers! Okay so I have three, but that's something ain't it?_

_Those grrreat! reviewers are: _**Tseu Tsumi**, **KiwiR0x and Key-vimpess **

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.


	4. Deadly Beetleit

-1Author's Note: Oooh will Odd and Xana kiss I wonder? Let us find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last chap':

_Odd looked over to the side of the room where Ulrich lay. He was sound asleep._

"_Okay," Odd said looking into Xana's eyes. "I'll admit it. You like me, I like you. We kiss, we go out, in a month we'll be over. Understand?" _

_Xana nodded, unsure of what Odd told him. _

"_Okay then let's get it over with."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Odd kissed Xana. But it was quick; Odd broke apart from Xana, relieved he did what he did.

"So…are we going out?" Xana asked.

Odd laughed. "Not yet." he said. "But we can. How 'bout, we…have a picnic? I know in sounds corny, but it also sounds cute."

"Okay," said Xana, smiling. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Good night, Odd."

"Good night, Xana," replied Odd, letting Xana wrap his arms around him. For the first time Odd felt safe. Safe from his mother and father yelling at him, safe from the yelling he was to receive when his parents found out his latest date was a guy.

Odd settled in the now asleep Xana's arms and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_FLASHBACK/DREAM'_

"_Xana, will you be okay alone for a while?" asked Hopper._

"_Yes, I will be quite all right. Thank you, for granting me such a privilege as to stay here alone. May I ask where you are going?" asked Xana telepathically, picking up various rocks and trees (among other objects) and building Kankrelats. _

"_I am going on a picnic with Luci and Aelita, Xana." _

"_Oh. I hope you enjoy it," Xana said, meekly, wishing he could join his creator and his family._

_But Franz was told that Xana was far dangerous to come out of Lyoko._

_Franz Hopper's face became sad and disappeared. _

"_Hopper?" Xana asked, but he was too late…he was alone for who knew how long. _

_Xana's face was red with anger. "Come, Sammson, we'll show him, we'll show all of them!" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Xana woke. He looked down, Odd was snoring quite loudly, but looked peaceful.

Xana looked at the clock: 5:42 AM. Xana sighed and carefully moved around his new boyfriend and got up.

He moved closer to the door. Tiptoeing across the floor, he tripped on Kiwi lying in the floor.

The animal looked up at him, snorted and began gnawing on Ulrich's new running shoes again.

Xana looked at Odd and then Ulrich. Both were asleep.

"I swear on Franz Hopper's life, I will not be able to awake them in the next fifteen minutes." Xana sighed. He walked out into the hallway and started walking toward the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a stern voice behind him. Xana gulped. He had been warned by Odd about Jim.

Xana turned to Jim and smiled. "I am going no where but the bathroom, sir," Xana said politely.

"And why?" asked Jim.

"_Okay, maybe Odd was right, Jim isn't the brightest on Earth." _Xana thought to himself. "To go _pee,_ sir," Xana replied, annoyed.

"Okay, kid. I've got my eye on you. I've seen you with Della Robbia and all those others," Jim told him.

"Yes, sir," Xana said quickly, and started toward the bathroom _again._

On the way back Xana tripped again. He looked at his feet. Kankrelat. The only ones that ever fit into the scanners.

"Damn," Xana cursed as he tried to dodge the lasers. Xana pulled out a knife Yumi had given him. She said they all carried one since… she never finished her sentence.

He stabbed the Lyokoian symbol and laser-like eye. It had stopped moving.

Xana picked up the small bug robot and quickly ran to Odd and Ulrich's room. He shut the door quietly and noticed Ulrich and Odd were already dressed.

"We thought you left us, Xana," said Ulrich chuckling.

Odd looked mad.

He just sat there on the edge of his bed and sulked.

Xana forgot about the Kankrelat and walked over to Odd.

"What's troubling you, Odd?" he asked, putting his hand under Odd's chin and raising his head up a little. Odd's face was smooth in Xana's hand. Pale but very soft, unlike most people his age, in which they had oily, bumpy faces.

"Nothing," Odd said in a tone that screamed he was sad and angry at the same time.

Xana grabbed Odd's shoulders and pulled him up. Xana kissed him; he didn't care if Ulrich was watching, he kissed Odd. He felt Odd wrapping his arms around him.

Xana slid his tongue into Odd's mouth and he felt Odd's in his. When he heard Odd moan, he pulled away.

Xana hugged Odd. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No." was Odd's only reply.

Xana heard Ulrich laugh. He turned to Ulrich. "Why do you laugh?" he asked Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't reply, he walked out, laughing more.

Xana raised an eyebrow at Odd, and he shrugged. "I guess he's never seen me kiss a guy before," said Odd.

"C'mon, we'll eat and then I'll sneak you into my science class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Herb?" asked Mrs. Hertz the science teacher.

"Present," said Herb who then sniggered something about the teacher to Sissi.

"Odd?" continued the teacher.

"Here," said Odd.

"Really, Sissi?" Odd heard Herb say. "Yes, why?" asked Sissi being sarcastic. "You think he's not good enough for me?" He was silent after that.

Sissi, Odd, Ulrich, Herb, Nicolas, and Xana had happened to all be sitting in the back row of the class.

"Hey cutie. You new here?" Sissi asked Xana.

Was she talking to him? Xana just looked down and nodded.

"Why don't you come hang out with us after school?" Sissi flirted, batting her eyes.

Xana didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, so he said, "I'm sorry, I have plans. Maybe some other time."

Still, Sissi looked hurt.

How could he not say yes? All the other boys in school did, except for Ulrich Stern.

"Okay," whispered Odd. "First thing about school students: Sissi, never ever date _her."_

Odd chuckled. "Not that you would, considering you're my boyfriend, hehe, I'm just kidding."

Was he kidding? Odd thought the subject over for a while, not bothering to listen to his lesson. Odd was jolted from his thoughts by a very loud crash and shaking. "Wha-!"

"Hold on, class," the teacher told them, grabbing her desk.

After a moment of sheer terror, it stopped. The class was escorted out onto the grounds.

Odd saw the entire school was out, clearly looking at something big, black and metallic.

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Xana and Aelita pushed their way through the crowd to find Yumi standing in front of a giant beetle like robot. Odd looked at Xana who was cursing under his breath.

It was about the size of a Tarantula, with three legs on each side and huge pincher like fangs beside a drill like nose and of course, deadly laser like eyes and a Lyokoian symbol on it's back.

It could easily kill anyone in its way.

"Xana?" asked Odd. "Any idea how something like _that _got here?"

Odd backed up as the beetle started to move again.

"It seems that it came through the ground. But other than that, I haven't the faintest idea," Xana informed them.

"That's nice," Ulrich remarked.

"It would be best to run now," Aelita said.

Jeremie, Ulrich, Xana, Odd, Aelita and Yumi ran toward the forest.

Xana looked back to the crowed of students. They ran out of the way as the Beetleit chased them.

How did this thing get here?" asked Yumi.

"Uh…you don't want to know," Xana replied.

By now they were almost to the factory, when they heard the metallic sound of its wings.

Xana looked up and saw the beetle land in the bridge. Then his gaze landed on Odd, who was falling behind.

"Odd!" he called. "Come on!" He saw Odd run faster, but the bug was much quicker; Odd was pinned under its claw.

Xana ran to Odd, nearly getting pinned also. He looked back for moment, the others were gone. They didn't know what happened. Suddenly it flew away, as if told to.

Xana checked Odd's pulse, nothing. _The weight of the Beetleit must have crushed his lungs. _Xana thought.

He brushed his long hair back and picked Odd up, carrying him toward the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: _**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!**_

It's not over! PLEASE, read the next chapter to see why Xana was carrying Odd to the factory.

Oh please don't be mad at me for killing Odd! Trust me it'll work out. Thank you for your reviews!


	5. Life or Death?

-1Author's note:

Odd's dead! I wonder what will happen? I'm excited. I'm the author and I don't know what's really going to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. (Is it necessary to put this up every chapter?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita were at the supercomputer.

"Do you think Odd's okay? And Xana?" asked Aelita worriedly.

The elevator doors opened, and Xana stepped out, carrying Odd in arms.

Aelita and Yumi gasped.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked rushing over.

Xana lay Odd down carefully. "It stepped on him," Xana sobbed. "It crushed him."

"Is he –?" Aelita asked not finishing.

"Yes," replied Xana looking down. "Jeremie, open two scanners. "

"Why?" asked Jeremie

"Just do it," Xana ordered.

Xana carried Odd down to the scanner room and placed him in one.

Once on Lyoko, Xana kneeled at Odd's lifeless body and placed his hands on Odd's heart.

Soon Odd and Xana were glowing a faint red. _Please work, _Xana thought, _please just work once!_

"Xana," Jeremie told him. "Your life points are dropping rapidly!"

_I do not really care. I just want Odd to come back. _

Xana heard Odd gasp. He realised he had closed his eyes; he opened them and saw he was on top of Odd. Xana stood up.

"Hehe," Xana chuckled blushing and helping Odd up. "Hi, Odd."

Odd looked awful. He was blue; his hair was slightly ruffled, but hard to tell since he was on Lyoko and virtual.

"What happened?" asked Odd. "I feel stiff and cold."

"Uhh," Xana started. "Well, you died. I fixed it though."

"Oh," Odd said, puzzled. "Thanks."

Xana smiled. He knew Jeremie wasn't saying anything because he was stunned or confused.

"No problem, dear," he said, kissing Odd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11:30. They had been talking about it for hours and Odd was tired and hungry, not to mention his Lyokoian boyfriend had brought him back to life.

"Odd," said Ulrich. "May I ask you, how you obtained a _boyfriend?_"

Odd looked at Xana, who was asleep in his arms. "Why did he fall asleep so fast?" he asked, ignoring Ulrich's question.

"He had to give you most of his life points. He had one left," Jeremie explained.

"Anyway, what Xana did was most likely tiring, so he used up most of his energy. I'm still not sure how he did it. But however he did it, we're grateful."

"Yes," Aelita exclaimed happily. "We are."

"What I don't understand," said Yumi. "As to why Xana did it, I mean, he doesn't really owe anything to us."

Odd stroked Xana's hair, making the boy smile in his sleep. "Who cares?" said Odd sleepily, but smiling.

"Yeah," said Ulrich. "Odd isn't dead. That's all that matters, right?"

"I guess," said Jeremie thoughtfully. "But we'll have to interrogate Xana tomorrow about this new bug robot. I just hope Xana is on our side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I know, that was short. But I wanted to bring Odd back and maybe a little fluff first. Was that fluffy? The next chapter is soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Tseu Tsumi, I'd like to thank you for your reviews.

You have reviewed my story the most! .


	6. Mabel gets it, Friendly Returns

-1Author's Note:

I'll try and go for at least 15 pages this time, cause the last ones were really short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It hadn't been three days since Odd became his boyfriend.

He was wondering why Odd felt guilty about their relationship.

"It's hard to explain." Odd told him.

"Try," said Xana. They were lying on Odd's bed. It was midnight.

Odd had woken Xana in the factory and nearly had to drag him out, he was so tired.

Now, for some reason he was wide awake.

Odd sighed, and then gulped. "Well," he started. "My parents are, strict, you might say."

"Oh." said Xana, as if he understood. Its just that he didn't. And he found that troubling.

"My mother is a strong Christian and she thinks that love should be between a boy and girl and that's it, my dad, well…I came here with a lot of bruises."

As Odd explained his situation, Xana saw Odd start to cry.

Xana hugged Odd closer and kissed him. Odd ran his fingers through Xana's hair, and his tears dried up as he thought of his and Xana's date.

They hadn't gone out yet.

Odd sighed and put his arms around Xana's chest.

"Odd?'' he asked. "Do, do you love me as much as, I love you?"

Odd shivered, and shut his eyes. "Yeah." he replied finally. "I love you, Xana."

Xana smiled. He would get his - no, not his - _Aelita's_ father back.

He was a computer program designed to make military weapons, not Franz Hopper's son.

He cringed at the thought of being a mere program, but he must face the cruel truth.

By now Odd was asleep. Xana kissed Odd on the cheek and lay down.

He wondered how long he'd have to sleep in Odd's bed; the snoring and endless kicking were getting out hand. Deep in his thoughts, Xana fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was six thirty a.m. when Jeremie came in. Xana was awake, and laying in bed.

"Okay," Jeremie said. "I thought about it all night and I want to ask you some questions."

"Okay." said Xana. "Just be quiet, Odd was really tired last night."

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "How do we know you're _truly_ good?" he asked.

"How do we know this isn't a ploy to kill us? Is there such a thing as Amabel?"

Xana got out of bed angrily and walked over to Jeremie. Looking him in the eyes he said, "If I wanted to kill you, do really think I would have given Odd half-maybe even most-of my life?"

"Perhaps you intend to use him for something?" asked Jeremie.

By now Xana was furious. He lifted Jeremie by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall, covering Jeremie's mouth with his hand, he explained to him, "I understand you think I am evil. True, I was, until I found a program. I started it and there was Amabel, exactly like me. I told her my plans, and she showed an even darker side, one I didn't like.

"I tried to rebel, but she was clearly stronger then me. Then there was William, he beat me, and just enough to knock me down ninety-five life points."

By now his voice was breaking and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"She would tell me I was unworthy of life. Maybe I am. But I want her to _die, _before I do."

Xana pulled his shirt sleeve up and showed Jeremie a black Lyokoian symbol on his arm.

"This reminds me, that I will _never _be human. Kill me if you must, but you will have hell to pay if you do, because Amabel is at least five times more powerful then I. She is pure _evil_. I least I feel love." Xana looked at Odd.

Xana let Jeremie down, who apologized. "I feel really bad," said Jeremie.

"I'm sorry."

Xana put a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "Do not apologize, Jeremie. I do not blame you for suspecting me."

"Xana?" he heard Odd say.

Odd walked over to them. "Hi, Jeremie!"

"I'll let you guys get dressed," said Jeremie as he walked out of the room.

"You wanna wake the ever cranky Ulrich?" asked Odd oblivious of Jeremie and Xana's conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast they met in the school's main hallway and Jeremie insisted on going to Lyoko.

"But what about school? If I miss a single class again my parents are going to kill me," said Yumi leaning against the wall. "Won't the teachers wonder why we're absent?"

"Yes," replied Jeremie. "But it's a chance we'll have to take."

Xana who had been silent the rest of that morning suddenly spoke, "I think I can help."

"How?" asked Ulrich

"Polymorphing Specters?"

"How did you know?" asked Xana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," said Odd when they were in the fifth sector on Lyoko. "Jeremie, are you going to tell us why we're here?"

"You don't want William back?" Jeremie asked sarcastically. It was clear to Xana everyone was on edge today, he wasn't sure why though.

"Come on," said Xana pointing west. They went down a long corridor.

"Uh," Odd said nervously. "Where are going?"

Xana smiled, trying to give an evil look. "No where." he replied.

"Just to fetch some things."

"Xana," said Ulrich warningly.

"I may be a computer program, but can't I have a sense of humor?" asked Xana as they came to a door at the end.

It looked eight feet high and four feet wide; it had dark blue spirals forming a square.

Xana put his hand on the square and it rose up revealing hundreds of Kankrelats.

Xana smiled and walked into the room.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" He gestured for them to walk in.

"Why aren't they attacking?" asked Aelita, walking in. "I thought they were evil."

"No," said Xana. "You might say that this is my secret "stash" of Kankrelats. I made them when my sister wasn't with me."

Xana bent down and whistled softly once. "Sam!" he tapped the floor as he whistled.

Soon enough the creature came running.

He went around to Xana's back and crawled on his head, stopping only as if noting the way Xana was smiling him. Xana reached up and pet the Kankrelat.

Odd smiled and waved at the bug. "Hi, Sam." said Odd.

They heard footsteps coming that way. Xana gasped, looking panicked. "Ahh!" Everyone was quiet, even Jeremie stopped typing on the computer.

"Thought you'd escape, Xana?" said a feminine voice.

"No." said Xana slowly turning to face his counterpart.

"I thought I would escape and terminate you."

Odd shot a laser arrow at Amabel, knocking her down.

"Run!"

"Never," said Ulrich. "We've come this far, to give up."

At that, Ulrich ran at Amabel, and with one stab of his saber, she was dead.

"Way to go, Ulrich!" said Jeremie.

Xana backed up to the wall and sat down, stroking the bug robot in his arms.

"Xana?" asked Odd, kneeling beside Xana.

"Are you okay?"

"Xana?" asked Yumi after a few moments.

"She's gone." Xana said, staring blankly at where Amabel's body faded away.

"This means the virus is also gone."

"I'm running a scan now, to find William and Aelita's father," said Jeremie.

"Aren't you happy?" asked Ulrich. "Or are you sulking because I'm the one who got rid of her?"

"No," said Xana. "I am not sulking. I am happy. Just shocked."

"I found them!" said Jeremie, making Aelita scream with happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all in the scanner room, when two scanners opened, William Dunbar and Franz Hopper fell out of them.

"Daddy," said Aelita, rushing over to her father.

William was pale as a ghost, breathing hard, and lying on the floor.

Yumi walked over to William and helped him up.

"Nev-Never again," William stuttered.

Everything happened at once, William started to apologize, Jeremie asked Franz Hopper how he did it all, Aelita was almost in tears; while Odd sang annoyingly to Yumi how she and William would get married, and Ulrich was trying stop him.

No one noticed Xana quietly leave.

Okay so it's not real good. But I had really bad writer's block for a long time!

There's only going to be one more chapter!

Spoiler:

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Xana heard a voice behind him._

"_Ahem." _

"_What?" asked Xana, irritably, not looking to face the other boy. _

"_Somebody wants to talk to you," replied Odd, who walked away. _

"_Son?" said a familiar voice._

Sappy yeah. Reviews much appreciated.

Thank you.


	7. Love, is Xana's everything

-1Author's Note:

Are you ready for the last chapter of Friend or Foe?

This is big for me, 'cause I've never finished a story before!

Much less have people like it!

What am I blabbing about? Let's get to the story: D

Xana slipped out of the scanner room and ran to the forest.

Only did he stop when he was far from the Factory. When he stopped he tripped on a tree root.

Xana picked himself up and looked around, it was dark, he was by a road.

Cars whizzed past, either not seeing the boy or simply ignoring him.

How long had he been running?

Now that his friends had William and Franz Hopper back, they had no need for him.

Where would he go?

He supposed he would wait there until Franz Hopper came and put him back on Lyoko.

Xana didn't know much about Earth, but he know it was beautiful and that he didn't want to go back to Lyoko.

Xana sat on the roots of a near by tree and wept, he cried so much his vision blurred and he found it hard to breath normally.

After a while his tears slowed, his vision came back and he was breathing at normal pace.

Xana heard a voice behind him.

"Ahem."

"What?" asked Xana irritably, not looking to face the other boy.

"Somebody wants to talk to you," replied Odd crossly, and walked away.

"Son?" said a familiar voice. Xana stood up to face Franz Hopper.

"How would I happen to be your son?" asked Xana taking step towards Franz.

"I am a mere computer program. While Aelita is human. I've never grown, never learned the way she did, I never will."

Xana looked at his feet. He felt more tears in his eyes. Franz Hopper put his hand under Xana chin and gently pulled Xana's face up so he was looking at his creator.

"You are not a _mere _program." Franz told him.

"You are more human then some people on this earth are. I have never seen one feel and see things as you do. It is true, you have not grown, you were born like that, but you learn the same, from your mistakes, as most people do. You are my son, you and Aelita have Luci's hair and face, and smile."

Xana couldn't speak. He had no words to say. All he knew was he was just told opposite of what he had believed since he was created, and that if were to speak, it would come it a sob and tears.

"Come," he was told. "You must be tired, and hungry. And you need to apologize to your boyfriend for being cross."

Franz Hopper started towards a nearby path and Xana fallowed his father.

When they got back to Kadic, Franz explained that he used to teach science class there and that his mother Luci taught English. Xana knocked on Jeremie's door and Odd answered.

"Hi, Xana and Mr. Hopper," said Odd look at his feet. "Yumi's at her house, said something about her dad killing her."

Xana walked into Jeremie's room and saw Jeremie sitting at his desk as usual, Aelita on his bed, and Ulrich on the floor playing with Kiwi.

"Odd," said Xana, taking Odd's hands. "I am sorry, for snapping at you a while ago. I was-was…err, upset?"

Odd wiggled out of Xana's hands and smiled. "It's okay," Odd told him. "As long as I get to take you out on that date?"

**Two Years Later:**

Odd squealed as Xana pinned him against the brick wall just outside the boys dormitory building.

"You need to go home-" Odd started, but was cut off by his boyfriend's kiss.

"You--really--hmm--need to--go home."

"Why?" asked Xana when they stopped kissing. "Why can't I stay the night?" Xana smiled, gesturing to Odd's and Ulrich's room.

"No." Odd said firmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I will cut your head off and make it look like an accident!" Odd joked.

"Okay," Xana shrugged. "But tomorrow. Tonight we go to your room."

Odd rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. But swear if your hands go below my waist I will really kill you!"

Xana giggled as he pulled Odd into the building.

Yay is it done!


	8. The End! Now to No 2!

-1Think I'd leave so easily?

We have an epilogue!

The future!

Odd walked into his and Xana's apartment, after working at the store for eight hours, and got a surprise.

"Happy birthday!" everyone cried. Xana walked up to Odd and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, dear." Xana said smiling. "Uhh," Odd said "Okay, thanks."

Xana's smile faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Okay," said Odd meekly, and sat down on the couch accompanied by Xana, Aelita and Jeremie.

"I feel like, there's something missing."

"What do you miss?" asked his husband.

"It's like, we need something else. I'm really happy you guys made me this big party, but…" Odd broke off.

"What honey?" inquired Xana.

"Next year would be more fun if, maybe, we were parents?"

**Four Years Later.**

"Belle!" Odd called to his daughter as he cooked breakfast.

"Just a minute!" was his reply.

"Is she still picking out an outfit?" he asked Xana who came out of Belle's room carrying a hamper of clothes.

"Yeah." Xana told him. "Your eggs are turning black, dear"

Odd looked at the eggs he was cooking for himself, and they were, indeed, black.

"Tomorrow you cook."

Okay, my epilogue was as good as goop, but I thought you would like to see what happened to them in the future.

Sequel? Yes! I will explain why it was SOOOO easy to kill Amabel! Does it sound good?

It might take a while; I have been feeling so bad. Allergies, School, little brother, etc…

Does anyone have any sequel ideas?

In the mean time, Odd and Xana and Belle will have a spooky Halloween, in honor of…well, HALLOWEEN! It's my favorite holiday!

I would like to thank. My Mother, who fixed my spelling/grammar even when it was it it's worst. friends, who have given me my next story idea!

And thanks to my readers/reviewers. If I still have any.

If you have any story ideas, I would love to hear them!


End file.
